


Comfort

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1616819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble set after the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Skye walked into the bedroom that would be hers for the foreseeable future. She couldn't remember the last time she slept more than a couple hours nap. The brunette paused at the small bulge beneath the blankets, sighing sadly.

Either one of them got the wrong room by accident or Jemma didn't want to be alone.

Skye knelt next to the bed and peeled the cover back to peer at Jemma's tear stained face. Her fingers brushed back strands of long brown hair before caressing her cheek. The scientist stirred, her hand coming up to hold Skye's in place. Golden eyes opened and gazed at the brunette for a moment. "We almost died," Jemma whispered, throat dry.

Leaning forward, Skye placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. "But you didn't," Skye whispered back. 

A new tear slipped down. "Only because Fitz saved us...saved me," her voice broke on the last word. She grabbed the front of Skye's shirt dragging her forward to wrap arms around the distraught woman. 

The angle was awkward so Skye stood slightly and rolled onto the other side of bed. She embraced Jemma tightly, knowing that there no words that could console her. Humming a random tune soothingly, Skye held Jemma as she finally let out all the emotions she had been suppressing the past few days.

-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-

Jemma woke slowly, excessively groggy from the previous night's turmoil. She gently rubbed her still tender eyes. Once clear, she looked up at her pillow. Taking solace in Skye's peaceful face, she traced her jawline with her fingertips.

Skye giggled in her sleep, and Jemma's lip quirked up in amusement. She lightly scratched that area. The brunette flinched with another giggle, but never awoke. Impulsively, Jemma kissed the ticklish spot. Skye gasped, waking up confused and tingly. "Huh, wha?" she grunted, gazing at Jemma with sleepy eyes.

Blushing, Jemma looked away and murmured, "Nothing."

Skye pulled away slightly to rub her face, unable to stop her mouth from opening wide with a yawn. "How are you feeling?" she asked when she resettled, arm around Jemma's waist. 

Jemma grinned at the feeling of the hacker's nimble fingers massaging her lower back. "Lighter," she replied. And it was true. Things seemed easier to bear in the comfort of Skye's arms. "Thank you."

Scooting down so she was eye level, the agent's dark stare grew serious. "Jemma, you don't have to thank me," Skye stated. Cupping her bruised cheek gently, she added, "I am exactly where I want to be."

Jemma smiled and nodded, not trusting her voice. She hoped the tightening of her grasp emphasized how much she wanted Skye there.

Skye leaned forward, bopping her forehead lightly against Jemma's, enjoying the closeness. "It's still pretty early. Wanna go back to sleep?"

"Yeah," Jemma answered, sighing contently as she closed her eyes. Skye studied her face a moment, noting little details she hadn't noticed before, then followed her into dreamland.


End file.
